Another Cook Off
by voila23xx
Summary: when ned gets invited to a three day cook off he brings olive, but does not invite chuck, will she be mad? will olive take advantage of chucks absence? will ned? *shameless Nolive fic.* R&R please!...
1. Chapter 1

*Another cook off for Olive and Ned. I'll probably write like four chapters...*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Ned said as he entered the Piehole and saw Olive Snook sitting at the counter enjoying a bowl of what looked like ice cream.

"Engh, I woke up early and I was bored so I thought I would come down here for some breakfast." The blonde said gesturing to the bowl before her.

"Ice cream hardly counts as breakfast Olive…" Ned's voice trailed off as he disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. But when he reappeared Olive showed him her bowl.

"But there is cereal on top of the ice cream, I replaced the milk with ice cream… good idea huh?" Ned laughed and nodded before going about business.

When Olive was done with her ice cream/cereal she brought the bowl into the kitchen and dropped it into the sink, Then turned to Ned who was now filling a pie with some type of fruity mixture. God he was cute she thought as he awkwardly returned her glance.

"So Olive, did you get the flyer about the cook off?" He asked over his shoulder.

"What cook off? Didn't we just go to one?" Olive wondered if she had imagined it or not.

"Of course we did, remember the homicidal judge, and the contestants that were not above sabotage?" Ned reminded her as he turned fully to face her.

"Of course… you have flour on your cheek." Before olive knew what she was doing she reached up to wipe off the flour. When her hand touched his skin, He leaned into the contact, pressing his face against her hand.

"Ned," olive sighed as he kept contact with her hand; he just smiled at her then pulled away.

"So, do you want to go to the cook off? It's kind of different than the other one… but it still sounds like fun, and you did make those outfits, it would be a shame not to wear them again." The Piemaker said hurriedly, wanting to move away from the awkward moment he had just shared with the small woman standing before him.

"Um, yea, what makes it different than the other one?" She stuttered still a little bit surprised at the tenderness that Ned had just shown her.

"Well," Ned said pulling up a stool to the counter, " It is a three phase competition, each phase takes place over two days, then the final third day, is a clean up period and then there is some type of party where the competitors bring their food and every one eats and stuff."

"So we would be there for three days…?" olive asked, liking the idea.

Ned nodded. "Sound good? Would you like to go?"

"Of course I would, but I thought you didn't have a very good time at the last one…"

Ned shook his head, "I had a good time, apart from all the backstabbing and what not, but I know that you had a good time. So, are you in?"

"I'm in if your in."

Ned looked uneasy. "Can Chuck be in?"

Olive could have cried at the thought of chuck coming to the cook off with them. "She doesn't have an outfit,"

"I'm sorry Olive I shouldn't have asked… Your right she doesn't have an outfit." He said noticing the hurt look on her face as she made up an excuse for Chuck not to come. He looked genuinely apologetic.

"It's okay, Ned I know you two are like a couple," saying made Olive wince internally. "But I kinda thought you and me were like a team, a pie baking team."

"We are." Ned said looking at his watch. "Eight o'clock… I guess were open for business." And as if on cue, the first customers, as well as Chuck and Emerson began to enter the Piehole.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two!

_______________________________________________________________

"Ned?" Chuck asked as she opened the door to Ned's apartment later that day. She had hardly seen him that day, and when she couldn't find him in the Piehole she figured he must be upstairs.

When there was no answer Chuck almost shut the door to go check on the roof, But then something flying across the hallway out of Ned's bedroom caught her eye. "Ned?" Chuck called again to no response. Grabbing an umbrella from the front hall she began to make her way to what had flown across the hall.

It was a t-shirt, a plain black t-shirt, she realized as she bent down to examine it. Hearing the rustle of an opening drawer Chuck jumped and turned towards the bedroom door raising the umbrella over her head. When she entered the room she saw a man kneeling next to Ned's dresser. Then the man shifted and chuck could see his face,

"Ned?" she asked for a third time still holding the umbrella over her head.

Ned turned to see who had said his name, but all he noticed at first was the umbrella held above the speaker's head. And he flew to his feet.

"Jesus, Ch-Chuck!" he stuttered after jumping up. "What are you doing with the umbrella?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a burglar. Oh, I'm sorry Ned. But what are _you_ doing?" Chuck asked him as she dropped the umbrella and walked to sit on the bed where she noticed the orange and green vest hanging over the headboard. "Are you going to another cook off?" She asked.

When Ned didn't answer again Chuck wondered what was on his mind. "Ned?" she asked once more.

"What?" Ned asked while he dug through his bottom drawer.

"What are you looking for?"

"The armbands for my cook off outfit." He said still not looking up from the drawer.

"So are you going to another cook off?"

"Yeah, um, with olive." He said with a short glance over his shoulder.

"I figured you would go with" but she was cut off by a loud,

"A-hah" from Ned who had finally found his armbands buried beneath the many aprons in his bottom drawer. "Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked.

"Never mind, when are you leaving?"

Ned stood and then sat on the bed beside Chuck careful as ever not to touch her. "I think tomorrow morning, but we'll be gone for three days, so we'll be home on Friday."

Chuck's brow furrowed and she looked as if she was upset, but Ned ignored it for now, to let her speak.

"Could I come?" she looked like a small child asking for ice cream as she looked up to Ned.

"I asked Olive if you could already, she said that you didn't have a costume."

"If she didn't want me to come she could have just said so." Chuck spoke as she stood off the bed, now clearly upset. Ned realized he shouldn't have told her what olive had said.

"We're also kind of like a team… you know? A two person team…also Emerson needs someone to help him with his new case." Ned said trying to makeup for his other reason Chuck could not come.

"Yeah, Ned I know. I just wanted to help." Chuck was mad, Ned could tell.

"Why are you getting so mad about this chuck? You didn't come to the last one either." Ned hated making people mad, especially chuck, but when he did not know why they were angry; it was hard to fix the problem.

Chuck just looked at him and shook her head before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Chuck?" Ned yelled from behind the door before flinging it open and following her to the kitchen.

"What is making you so upset Chuck?" Ned really did not understand how she could be so mad all of a sudden. She was never like this.

"You are so oblivious Ned. I'm mad because you probably wouldn't have even told me about the cook off until tomorrow if I hadn't have asked. I'm mad because Olive, my supposed best friend doesn't want me to go with you to the cook off so she can have you for herself. I'm mad that you're taking her side, not mine." Chuck blurted out, no longer able to contain her feelings.

"I don't pick sides, you know that… and I am most definitely not picking olive's." Ned said surprised and hurt by Chuck's accusations.

With that, Chuck strode out of the apartment slamming the door on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3, ned and olive arrive at the cook off.

________________________________________________________________

"Nee-ed" Olive sang from the hallway the next morning as she knocked on his door.

Ned had not talked to chuck since she had left the night before, she had come back after Ned was asleep and had left before he woke up. He wondered briefly where she had gone as he pulled himself up out of the bed, but when he answered the door to Olives excited bouncing he forgot about Chuck's whereabouts and invited olive in to wait while he got ready.

"Coffee?" Ned asked as he turned on the coffee machine.

"You betchya!" Olive squealed as she got settled on the counter next to Ned.

"I see you've already had some today… how much?" He observed as Olive wiggled her way onto the counter still bouncing.

"Only four cups, but I'm mostly just excited… you know for the, cook off." This wasn't totally a lie, but she was most excited for the chance to spend three days alone with Ned.

"I see…" Ned sighed as he handed olive a large mug of coffee. "I'm going to go get dressed be back in a minute." He added gesturing to his pajama-clad legs, smiling and heading for his bedroom.

Olive sighed as she watched him round the corner, admiring his tall frame, and long legs from behind. She was so absorbed in her thoughts of Ned that when he suddenly reappeared at the door way she jumped.

"Cream is in the fridge and sugar is on top of it, I thought you might want some…be right back." He said again before disappearing again leaving Olive to find the cream and sugar by herself.

***

When Ned returned from the bedroom he was dressed in his regular grey T, black sweater, and dark jeans, and Olive thought he had never looked better.

"Are you all ready to go then?" Ned asked olive as she hopped off the counter, with her second cup of coffee in her hands, and sauntered over to Ned at the doorway.

"Just gotta head over to grab my bags, I'll meet you in the car?"

"Um, yea, my car? Or yours?" Ned asked knowing that the thick plastic separation in his car would be uncomfortable for olive.

"Mine has more trunk space… so, mine?" Olive answered, and with that the two set off to get their bags and meet at the car.

Finally when Olive made her way from the door to the car Ned realized that she had three large duffle bags, running up to her and taking two of the bags he shook his head at her.

"If I had known that you had so much luggage I would have offered to help Olive." Ned said as he weighed the bags in his hands trying to figure out what she had packed. "Anyways, get in the car, I'll put these in the trunk."

After a moment of readjusting his luggage so Olive's would fit Ned slid into the drivers seat beside Olive, and the pair quickly got on the road. Neither one of them talked as they pulled out of the parking spot, and began to make their way out of town.

Olive and Ned had been on the road for thirty minutes, when finally Olive broke the silence with an unexpected question.

"What did you mean when you said ' I wouldn't say never'?"

Ned was stunned into an even deeper silence by Olive's sudden inquisition.

"Ned, I just wanted to know, I mean, I don't really care what you meant, but I need to know Ned." Olive concluded while looking out the window.

"I'm not sure what I meant Olive. We were in a life or death situation…" his voice trailed off as he thought of why he had really said it. Why couldn't he just tell Olive the truth? Because he was with Chuck and no matter how much he liked Olive, he was supposed to love Chuck.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a better answer Olive." Ned finished lamely keeping his eyes on the road.

***

After another hour of silence occasionally interrupted by the humming of Olive the team arrived at the cook off.

In the middle of a large field a huge green and white tent was placed beneath the bright blue sky, people milled about the tent, in went large platters of food, and boxes of different supplies.

"Should we set up our spot, then head over to the lodging area to get unpacked?" Ned asked as walked around the car to stand beside Olive.

"Yes sir. Sounds like a plan." She chirped opening the car door to grab a box of fruit the piemaker had touched back to life the previous night. "Will you get the big box?" Olive asked making her way towards the information tent to find out where their spot was.

"I got it." Ned said picking up the other crate, shutting the door and following Olive.

When the two entered the large tent they were pleasantly surprised with the fantastic decorations and eccentric people wondering around. Each stand was unique, and perfectly painted according the what that booth was to prepare. When Olive and Ned reached their booth they were once again pleasantly surprised to see a well painted replica of the Pie Hole standing where their spot was.

Olive squealed when she saw it and ran to the door.

"Common Ned!" she yelled waiting for him at the circular doors so like the ones at the actual pie hole.

Ned still carrying the large crate made his way over to the small blonde waiting for him. As he approached her he thought about what he had meant by ' I wouldn't say never.' And by the time he reached her he realized that he had mean exactly what he said, she had been mistaken that he never looked at the same way he looked at Chuck. As a matter of fact he looked at her in the exact same way he looked at Chuck.

Olive wondered why Ned had began to smile as he approached her but when he put the crate down and carried her across the threshold of the miniature Pie Hole she knew that he possibly could have finally realized what exactly he had meant by, ' I wouldn't say never.'


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4.

it'll probably get more fluffy from here on in, so be warned.

_______________________________________________________________

Olive giggled when Ned had swept her up into his arms and across the doorway, but when she noticed his face she stopped giggling and smiled in perfect content.

Once inside Ned held her for an awkward minute before setting her down lightly on her feet,

"Be right back." He said as he turned back to the door.

While Ned walked to get the crates they had left outside he contemplated his options, he could either walk back into the stand and show Olive exactly how he felt, he could just let this thing ride it's course and see how things turned out, or he could leave right then, find Chuck and apologize for "taking Olive's side."

Although Ned knew that the latter choice would be the safest, and possibly the better choice in the long run Ned could not help but want to choose the first. He knew now how Olive felt, and he also knew that this choice would not be un-welcomed by her.

By the time he had retrieved the crates and made it back to the booth, Ned had made up his mind, If this was meant to be, Ned would let the chips fall were they may, and let the fate run free to see where it would take them.

In no more than a minute Ned returned to the booth where he found Olive, elbows on the table, looking away from him. Ned set the crates down before making his way to her. He had wanted to surprise her but an unfortunately placed table corner made contact with his hip before had taken two steps toward the small blonde.

Olive jumped when she heard Ned grunt in pain, standing quickly and making her way over to him she asked,

"What's this, we've only been here ten minutes and already your getting hurt, you alright?"

Ned stood up and held his hip, "No I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting it, more surprised than anything."

"You sure? Because I make a pretty excellent first aid nurse…" Olive joked eyeing the crates on the floor.

"I'm fine Olive." He said following her gaze to the crates. " You want to start getting unpacked?"

"Sure, I'll get the dough and what not, if you put the fruit away."

Ned did not want to get the fruit that he had previously brought back to life. " No, um I think I'll get the dough, and ' what not'." He quoted taking the crate with said what not, inside it before she had a chance to protest. "Its heavier anyways."

"Right-o" Olive chimed, as she began to unload each piece of fruit gently from the well-packed box, to the icebox.

***

Time passed quietly as the Pie maker and Pie girl unpacked, Olive was lost in her thoughts as she put the fruit away mindlessly, she did not notice that Ned had finished unpacking his crate and had been watching her for quite some time now.

He sat on the counter behind her while her small hands expertly transported fruit from the crate to the refrigerator, finally he gave up waiting for her to turn around. He stood up, and took the step towards her and placed a large hand on her tiny shoulder.

Ned felt her jump a little under his touch but when she turned to face him she was smiling, he knew that she didn't mind the contact.

"I'm sorry Olive." Was not what Ned had wanted to say, but it was what he needed to say. After he had blurted it out Olive looked at him questioningly from her sitting position on the floor, put the last piece of fruit away, and stood to face Ned still pondering what he was sorry for.

Ned noticed Olive's inquisitive look, and although he had hoped not to, he began to elaborate.

"I told you that I was sorry before when we were on that branch." Ned grimaced at the memory of the near death experience but continued. " But I don't know if your really thought I meant it."

Olive stood still not wanting to interrupt him or make him stop talking; this was what she needed to hear. Ned took another step closer to Olive before he continued with his explanation.

"I know that I'm not the most observant person, and I know that that fact does not go unnoticed by you or Chuck. I'm sorry that I didn't notice how you felt sooner, and I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted, and I'm really sorry for not letting you in." Ned concluded, surprised with his emotional confession.

Olive who was even more surprised by Ned's apologetic outburst, quickly and without thinking flew into Ned and wrapped her arms around him. She stood there for a moment waiting for Ned to react. He stood there frozen for a moment, surprised at this unexpected contact but eventually he relaxed and let olive hug him. Soon Olive felt Ned's arms make their way around her body as he pulled her closer into him she thought that nothing had ever felt more right to her, she right where she was supposed to be.

When Olive finally tried to pull slightly away to look at Ned he held her loosely to him not letting her get to far away.

"Thanks Ned." Was all she said as she looked into his face, before she wiggled her way out of his grasp.

"Would you like to head over to the lodging area Olive?" Ned asked surveying the kitchen area, everything they had brought had already been unpacked and neatly put away. Then he looked over to Olive who was standing by the door ready to go. He made his way to her as she watched him. When he reached her he held out his hand for her to take which she did with a smile.

And then they were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Chuck sat alone at a booth in the customer-less pie hole, which would be closed for the three days that Ned and Olive were away. She sat with the lights off, listening to hum of the radio from the kitchen. It had been only a day that Ned and Olive had been gone, and she was already more upset than she had been earlier.

She had spent the night at Ned's but had left before he had woken up, not because she was totally mad at him, but because she just did not want to say goodbye. But now Chuck was regretting her decision not to say goodbye. Not because she missed Ned, but because she was jealous of the small blonde woman who was at this moment probably flinging herself at Ned.

Ever since Ned had given up the part of his job that included touching dead people back to life Chuck had sensed something different about him, he no longer held the sense of mystery or adventure that she had fallen in love with. Her favorite part of being with Ned was how different he was, and now that he had given up what made him the most different she found that her attraction to him had greatly been diminished.

Then there was a knock on the locked door of the pie hole, and she was shaken from her thoughts. Looking over he shoulder, she saw two familiar faces looking into the darkness of the restaurant, Lily and Vivian. Slowly she sunk lower into her seat to avoid being seen, where she stayed and waited until the two aunts left.

***

Back at the cook off Olive and Ned stood in line waiting to be told where they would be staying. Behind the main tent and across a small field was an already set up camp sight, where the contestants were to stay in small pre-assigned cabins.

"Next!" Was yelled by the man at the booth, Olive and Ned stepped up together each holding their bags, but also each other's hands.

"Ned, and Olive Snook, from the pie hole." Ned said to the impatient man standing before him.

"Yes, yes, pie hole…" The man mumbled searching through his book for their name. "Ah! Yes, Cabin nine Mr. Snook." He finished, handing Ned a key.

"Um, um." Ned stammered taking the key. " I'm not Mr. Snook… Were not, I'm not." His babbling was stopped when a small hand took hold of his arm, and olive spoke.

"Only one cabin?"

"Yes, we were under the impression that you two were a married couple. I'm sorry. But yes, you have been put in only one cabin." The man said apologetically looking behind the non-couple, observing the still growing line.

"Are there any more available for one of us?" Olive asked as she stepped up to the booth.

"No ma'am everything had been reserved, now if you don't mind there are many more people waiting for their own keys. I am sorry, there is nothing I can do." He claimed as he waved the two away impatiently.

"Can you believe that?" Olive said as they began to make their way to their number nine cabin. "Yeah right, like he didn't have any other cabins open. I think he just wanted to move us along."

"I can go back and ask him again if you want Olive."

"No, no Ned! I don't mind really, I don't. That guy just annoyed me. I'm sorry."

Ned chucked a bit at Olive's over reaction, "It's cool, um, I think this is us…" He said as he stopped in front of a small white-shingled house with red shutters and doors.

"Well at least it's cute." Olive said as she skipped up the front steps and waited for Ned to unlock to door.

***

It had been about an hour, and The pie maker and Olive had finished unpacking, and were now preparing dinner together, all the while neither of them had exchanged a single word.

Olive stood at the stove, mindlessly mashing potatoes as she watched Ned set the small table across the room. She wondered…

"Hey Ned? What's up with you?" Ned looked up from the expertly set table questioningly.

"You're kinda quite, and not that you usually aren't, but you being pretty awkward." Olive said, once again looking down at the mashed potatoes as she plopped two spoonfuls onto each plate.

"Sorry." Was all Ned said as he came to her side to watch her fill her own plate with chicken and salad, and his with a mixture of cooked vegetables. He took his plate and gestured for Olive to follow him to the table.

"See, your still not talking. Is it because of the whole, ' Mr. Snook' thing?' I mean it was just a simple mistake, its not like we kissed Ned" Olive finished setting her plate down as Ned did, but neither sat down. They stood inches apart; Ned shook his head.

"No Olive that's not why I am upset. Well in a way it is, but not really."

"Why then?" she tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

"Did you ever think that I am upset exactly for that reason?"

"Which one?"

Ned wished he hadn't said anything. "Because we didn't kiss."

Olive stood dumbfounded by what Ned had said. Lost completely to reality she was brought back to it by a light hand on her arm. Before looking up into Ned's face she felt another of Ned's hands close on her back.

"Ned." She whispered desperately hoping this was not a dream of a hallucination. But when the Pie Maker's lips lightly touched hers she knew for a fact that this was no daydream. She thought as Ned deepened the kiss that this was so much better than any of her fantasies, so much more… Well perfect!

"Olive." Was all Ned said as he pulled away from the small blonde and stood up straight, still holding her arms. He smiled at her and she smiled back, it was to Ned the most perfect smile in the world.

"Sit, dinner will get cold." Olive said happily taking her place at the table.

The two finished their meal in almost complete silence, but this time it was a different kind of silence. Instead of an awkward cold silence, this was a silence filled with loving glances, and warm hands that held each other under the table.

(i wish Ned had a last name...)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6.

At this very moment two women lay in their beds alone, both thinking about the same man.

The one lay in her own bed in the Pie Maker's home, while she pondered the growing distance between herself and Ned. Chuck was greatly distressed by the fact that she no longer felt the same way she had about him and she knew that things between them were coming to an end, a possibility that had never even crossed her mind. Ned was her child hood sweet heart, weren't they supposed to be together like she had always imagined, even as a little girl. But Chuck guessed that dying had possibly changed that. Although she hated the idea she accepted that she would have to give up Ned to move on with her life, and possibly find some one a bit more… attainable, even touchable.

The other woman, lay in a strange bed listening to the silence of the strange house as she wondered if Ned was still awake, unable to sleep like her. She wondered about other things as well, of course. Mostly of the gap between herself and the Pie Maker, and how as of late it had been getting smaller and smaller. Was she imagining it? Or was Ned the one who seemed to be moving things along? He had always been the one who objected to Olive's advances, plus he was dating Chuck, her best friend. In a way she felt guilty for kissing Ned (again), but she also wanted to do it again, and again and again. It was just when she thought about Ned from the hall came a loud noise. She jumped out of bed and ran to see what had made such a noise.

Upon seeing nothing in the hallway that could have made the noise olive assumed that it had been something outside, and returned to her room, after noting that Ned was indeed asleep on the couch where had decided to sleep.

While sitting on the edge of her bed Olive decided that attempting sleep was pointless and that her mind would simply not turn off. So she stood up and went to see the man that was causing her insomnia.

"Ned?" She whispered from the doorway to the living room as she upped the light to a low dimness, bright enough for her to see that Ned's long body hardly fit on the couch he had chosen to sleep on. Olive resisted a giggle at the sight of his legs hanging over the end of the sofa and his arms dangling off the side. His grey sweat pants and white T-shirt twisted all around him, as if he had gone through great pains to get comfortable.

"Ned?" Olive said again this time a bit louder as she approached him slowly, not wanting to surprise him, she was glad when he stirred gently and opened his eyes.

"Olive?" he whispered hoarsely, his throat still dry with sleep.

"Yeah its me." He heard as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room and he saw a small black silhouette of Olive against the light of the hall. "You know you don't really fit on that couch?"

"Mhm… its better than the cold floor though." Ned said as he sat up and Olive came to stand in front of him. Olive reached out her hand to Ned's and was happily surprised when he did not recoil from her touch. She gave his arm a tug,

"Common…" she said as she pulled him up off the sofa "you don't have to sleep on the couch or the floor, I told you that earlier."

"Olive, I don't want you to have to sleep out here either, it's kinda cold, and uncomfortable." He finished as he rubbed his own back with his free hand.

"I don't have to sleep out here either Ned. Common." She said again as she pulled Ned closer to the door where he eventually gave up and let olive lead him into the bedroom. Where olive climbed onto the bed and patted a space next to her just for him.

When he finally did lay down next to her the two lay there for a moment awkwardly before Ned turned onto his side and reached out for Olive's hand which she happily gave him as she let herself be pulled against his chest in a warm embrace.

In the Pie Maker's arms all of Olive's worries about chuck disappeared and she felt that she knew this was right, and nothing could ever be more right. As Ned held Olive he marveled at the warmth her skin gave off, and just how perfectly she fit in his arms. He had not shared a bed with a women that he could touch for a very long time, and he felt that he could easily get used to this new type of comfort he had with Olive.

Eventually the two drifted into a comfortable sleep and neither awoke again until late the next morning.

***

"Olive?" Ned whispered the next morning when he woke up, Olive lying on his chest. When she didn't move, Ned sat up a little bit more, and ran his hands down her back, not wanting to surprise her. Eventually Olive stirred under his touch and sat up to look at him.

Had she really just spent the night with the Pie Maker? Was all she could think when she woke up in his arms, she had slept will, she observed silently.

"Morning sunshine!" she said sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning Olive."

"Hey, what time is it?" she questioned.

"Nine-thirty, we have until four today to get three pies on the table for judging." Ned stated checking his watch.

"Alrighty then…" Olive hopped out of bed and grabbed a robe from the dresser. "Breakfast?" she asked making her way to the door.

"Um, yeah." Ned stuttered rubbing his eyes. "Why do you have so much energy in the morning? You haven't even had any coffee yet."

"I guess I'm a morning person." Olive squeaked as she made her way to Ned's side of the bed. "Common…rise and shine sleepy head!" She said grabbing Ned's hands and attempting to pull him out of bed.

Finally she succeeded and the two of them made there way to the kitchen where they had a short breakfast of fruit salad. In less than an hour the male and female pie maker were in the kitchen and ready to make some beautiful pies for the judges.

"So make sure the two pies that you're making look extra good, better than usual. Okay?" Ned told olive from across the kitchen as he nervously pulled out supplies from the refrigerator.

"I know Ned, you already told me twice. Calm down please." Olive walked around the counter and stood next to Ned who seemed like he was about to start stress baking any minute.

"I know it's just that our pies have never been judged on how they looked, and today that's all they're being judged on, so I guess it really doesn't matter what they taste like, but the have to look really good, okay…?"

Olive reached out and took Ned's hand, "Calm down, our pies always look good Ned. You'll be fine, our pies will be fine, we will be fine. You are over reacting."

Ned sighed and gave Olive's hand a squeeze then turned to grab the flower from the counter.


	7. Chapter 7

The day passed quickly for Olive and Ned as they baked their pies. Olive made the filings and Ned busied him self with making each crust absolutely perfect. At four o'clock exactly Ned placed the last pie on the judging table.

Because Olive and Ned's spot at the very, very long table they would have an awful long wait for the judges. Olive turned to Ned.

"Well how do they look Pie Man?" she asked bouncing on her toes.

"Perfect Olive, really I think yours look the best." Ned said gesturing to the triple berry pie and the famous pear and Gruyere pie that she had made.

"Well thanks, Ned what happens after this phase of the competition? You still haven't told me!" Olive asked curiously.

Ned was surprised that he hadn't told her yet, but continued anyway. "First is this part, the judges will only look at each of the foods, and based on their presentation they will pick the top fifty." Ned stopped talking for a moment when Olive leaned into his left arm slightly. "Then those fifty will have a tasting, the top twenty from that group will then be given a challenge, the team that completes the challenge in a set amount of time the best, will win."

Olive nodded into Ned's arm as she leaned a little closer to him. "sounds cool. Hey when do you think those stinkin' judges will get here?"

"We are here now" said a deep voice from Olive and Ned's left. "Although I'm fairly sure none of us stink." The tall African American man said with a chuckle. Olive couldn't help but think about Emerson Cod, she looked at Ned who apparently shared her feelings about this man, as he mouthed "Emerson" Olive chuckled and turned back to the judges.

"I am Sondre Plod, this is Courtney Maple." He said gesturing to a small brunette woman behind him, she had on a nametag, and olive wondered why he felt the need to introduce her. From behind them stepped a very short older woman who olive knew would probably be the toughest judge of all.

"And I am Violate Delroy. How glad I am to see a team that specializes on pie alone, great. Now lets get to the judging." She said leaning over the pies and pulling out a pair of glasses.

"I like her." Olive whispered to Ned who looked kind of nervous. "But what's with Maple and Plod? They seem a little tense."

Ned nodded and looked at the judges, Olive noted his expression, the same expression the crossed his face while he was in the middle of stress baking.

"Alright then." Sondre Plod said as he straightened up and checked off one final thing on his clipboard. "I think were done here. There will be a letter later tonight to inform you of teams that will move to the next round.

***

After cleaning the kitchen and putting away two of the pies Olive and Ned sat at the small table in their little cabin eating the other two.

"I think they liked us, we are so getting to the next round. Don't you think Ned?" Olive squealed her mouth full of pie.

"Olive don't count your chickens before they hatch." Ned noted as he sliced himself a piece of apple pie, he had specially made from fresh fruit.

"Well I think they liked us. Hey your eating pie! You never eat your own pie!" She observed happily. "why is that?"

"um, um, because if I eat it all the time I would get sick of it, and not want to cook it anymore." Ned said thinking quickly.

"oh, well, I'm glad you are joining me in eating this fantastic pie." Olive said as she stood up and grabbed another slice, then sat down next to Ned.

When the two had finished their pie they sat on the couch and waited to be informed if they had passed the first round, Ned still nervous about the whole thing sat lost in thought.

If they did not make it to the last round he would be forced to return home sooner than he had planned. He would have to face chuck, he would also have to finally do something about their failing relationship. Not only would he have to face Chuck, but he would also have les time to spend with the small blonde that he was slowly falling in love with.

When he though about Olive he glanced over to her only to realize that she was now asleep on the arm of the sofa. Just then there was a nock on the door and a letter was slipped through the mail slot. He hopped up and went to retrieve the envelope. When he returned he sat close to olive and pulled her into his side, gently waking her.

"Oh, hey Ned." She mumbled, as she realized that Ned's arm was around her and she was pressed lightly against his side.

"We got the letter, I didn't want to open it while you were sleeping." He said looking down at her.

"Thanks!" she chirped, sitting up a little more to see the letter. " well, open it!"

Ned carefully broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out a blue piece of paper. Both were silent as they read.

_Congratulation your eatery has been selected to move to the next round!_

_Here is a list of the winning teams:_

_Peter Jemkin's Pancakes_

_The Pie hole _

_Wok and Roll Chinese _

_Pho-schizzle Noodle House _

_Garden of Eat'n Salads_

_Bodacious Buns Bakery_

The list when on and on, but neither Ned nor Olive read the whole thing. Olive jumped up after reading the congratulations part, and squealed loudly.

"Ah! I told you so Ned!" Ned managed to understand between squeals and jumps. As soon as Ned stood up he was attacked by the flailing mass that was Olive, she jumped into him for a hug but he picked her up and pulled her body close to his. When she pulled back a bit to look at him they exchanged smiles and before either one knew what they were doing their lips were pressed together in a kiss. Ned set Olive down on the floor but continued to kiss her as she wrapped her small arms around his waist and stood up on her tip-toes.

When they finally broke apart Olive looked at Ned questioningly, he was smiling but there were tears in his eyes, and when Ned stepped forward and wiped the tears out of her own eyes she realized that she was crying as well.

***

That night there was no confusion on where Ned would be sleeping as he was lead by olive to the one bedroom in the house. They both lay down together and quickly fell asleep. Neither one of them troubled by an uncomfortable sofa, nor unreasonable insomnia.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day and phase two of the competition flew by for the pie makers. Both Olive and Ned completed their two pies for tasting with complete confidence that the judges would love them. Because really? Who didn't love a fresh Pie Hole pie?

That night they both sat on the floor sharing a pizza they had bought from another competitor, Anthony. Anthony, Olive and Ned had met at the judge's table earlier that day, his restaurant was called _Pizza 3.14159 _which olive found adorably creative. And the pizza that she was now sharing with Ned, was absolutely delicious.

"I didn't know you were a pizza kinda guy Ned?" olive said as she took a bite of a slice of pepperoni.

"Well, it is a type of pi." He said laughing, as he gestured to the 3.14159 on the pizza box.

"true, Ned, true." She laughed along with Ned for a moment, the stopped suddenly when there was a nock on the door. "ooh the letter is here! I'll get it!"

When she returned she sat down on the floor again next to Ned and handed him the letter.

"Read it!" she commanded playfully.

Ned read the first sentence aloud.

"Congratulations, The Pie Hole had been selected to move on to the final round of the cook off."

Olive jumped up, "Lets celebrate!" she said, and turned towards the bedroom.

A moment later she returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Really Olive? Why did you even bring that?" Ned asked, not expecting what she had brought at all.

"Well I was going to save it for when we win, but I bet there will be even nicer champagne at the party later."

"What did I tell you about counting your chickens Olive?" Ned asked looking up at her from his sitting position from the floor.

"Well, we're not making chicken Ned, we're making pies. Now come here and help me open this!"

***

After a wonderful night of pizza and champagne Ned and Olive fell asleep together on the sofa where they spent the night.

Olive woke first the next morning and sat up from her position on Ned's stomach. Sleeping on the sofa was probably not the best idea she realized as she stretched her ridiculously stiff back.

"Good morning…" Ned mumbled from behind her as he too sat up and stretched.

Olive responded with a pained moan as she stood with great effort from the couch.

"I'm going to go get ready." She said as she turned towards the hall.

"Alright, me too." Ned sighed also standing up. "meet you down in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit!" Olive spoke from the bedroom, as she closed the door.

An hour later Ned stood alone in the kitchen holding another envelope, this one with the day's challenge in it. He wished Olive would arrive soon, he felt left behind not being able to open the envelope without her.

Eventually she made her entrance in her cute green and orange Pie Hole outfit.

"Hey you've managed to get ready in under two hours!" Ned said as she walked into the kitchen.

She smacked his arm playfully and grabbed an apron from the counter.

"ooh! Is that the challenge? Lemme see it!"

"I didn't open it yet, I thought I should wait… you wanna open it?"

"no you open it! Read it to me!" Olive said hopping up onto the counter next to Ned.

"Alright fine… ' _The Final round of the Cook Off will be a challenge round, all teams will receive a challenge. At the bottom of this Letter will be a must-use ingredient, this ingredient must be incorporated into your specialty dish, before six o'clock tonight. The judges will deliberate until eight o'clock when all contestants will be asked to return to the judge's hall for a formal banquet where the winners will be announced. _

_And now, your must-use ingredient: _

_**Gooseberries**_"__

"Do you know what those are? I mean I've heard of them, but never seen them." Olive asked

"Do I know what they are? Of course I do. I've just never cooked with them."

"At least it's a fruit, and not something really, really hard to use."

"Yeah I guess…" Ned's voice trailed off as there was a knock on the door. He went to the door and came back with a crate filled with small dark red fruits.


	9. Chapter 9

**one more chapter after this i think... **

_also, sorry about any typos in this one, im very tired, but i had to write it tonight... so sorry in advance. _

_enjoy!_

By the time Ned had come up with a successful recipe with the help of Olive, it was already three in the afternoon. First Ned and Olive had tried the berries raw, witch was not too terrible, but to win they would need to cook something with them. And four failed attempts later, Ned was finally pleased with on of them.

"Alright then, Olive? Will you grab on of the big sauté pans, and the sugar? I'm going to top and tail these." Ned ordered lovingly. Olive loved in charge Ned! She nodded and got to work.

Only two hours, forty minutes and seventeen seconds later Ned and Olive were on their way to the judges table in the near by banquet hall with their Gooseberry creation.

"The Pie Hole?" Ned questioned as he came to face one of the men who were working there, this particular one was wearing a blue and white stripped shirt, and was quite round.

"Oh yes, you won at the comfort foods cook off, am I right?" He asked shaking Ned's hand as he nodded.

"Yes sir, I'm Ned, and this is my… friend and partner Olive." Ned introduced Olive as he pulled her towards them.

"Hiya…" she said looking at the round man, but thinking about the pie man.

"Pie hole, that would be um, table two, Good luck you two." He concluded as he was waved to from over Ned's shoulder.

"Well, lets go!" Olive chirped making her way onwards, wheeling her mini fridge along behind her.

***

"Are you ready to go Olive? We can't be late!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready." Olive said opening the door from which Ned had called through. Once the door had opened fully and he could see olive completely Ned stood still, totally amazed.

Olive shut the door behind her and stood still as well, letting Ned observe. She was wearing a dark purple dress with her usual low cut neckline, her hair was pulled into a twist, and two beautiful silver and purple chandelier earrings framed her neck and face perfectly.

Ned snapped out of it when olive took another step towards him, and reached up to his neck.

"I take it you don't know how to tie a bow tie?" Olive asked as she began to tie it for him.

"It's not like I wear a tuxedo every day Olive."

"Too bad" she said as she finished, and stood back to observe him. "You look good in this monkey suit our yours."

Ned chuckled and took olive's arm, "c'mon lets get going." He said picking up both of their coats on the way out the door.

***

At this very moment the girl named Chuck, who was not dead, was very bored, and somewhat lonely. She thought that maybe when Ned came home all of her feelings for him would return, and things would go back to normal. Chuck thought that maybe when she saw Ned again things would be perfect again.

But she couldn't wait, and she knew that tonight was the judging. It was only six o'clock and if she left now, she could make it there by eight thirty at the latest. Chuck needed to know if her lack of love for Ned was temporary or not.

So Chuck got changed, got in her car, and got on her way.

She arrived just in time for the winner's announcement. While she listened she scanned the hall from the doorway for the familiar shape of Ned.

"We would like to welcome you to the first annual all foods food-off!" Boomed a man's voice from the loudspeaker as Olive and Ned arrived in the hall. "We hope all that are attending tonight have had a pleasant experience here at the food-off, and we would like to take a moment to gloat, that our cook off had very little sabotage, which is always good, and no murder plots, unlike a certain other recent cooking event." The crowd of people laughed and clapped.

Olive and Ned made their way to the side of the room where Ned had seen their new friend Anthony. But they stopped short when the announcer spoke again.

" And now, before you all drink to much, we would like to announce our winners." A loud cheer went up from the crowd, including Olive who held onto Ned's hand tighter and squealed loudly.

"First off, Honorable mention goes to Wok and Roll Chinese food establishment!" The announcer said loudly over the crowd, and the owners of the restaurant made it up to the stage to claim their ribbons.

Chuck still could not find Ned and Olive in the sea of people; she was beginning to get frustrated.

"Now, for out third place winners! Pizza 3.1459! Not only is their name adorable, but their food, is more that fantastic!"

Olive and Ned cheered for their new friend Anthony as he too made his way up to the stage to receive a fair sized bronze trophy.

Ned squeezed Olive's hand tighter when she looked at him nervously, "This is it…" he said quietly to her. She nodded.

The announcers voice boomed again, " Second place, will go to!" he paused dramatically. " Peter Jemkin's Pancake eatery!"

Olive and Ned exchanged nervous glances while the room went silent in anticipation for the wining team.

Chuck still stood scanning the huge hall for Ned.

"And first place! The winners of the first annual Food-off are…" another anxious and dramatic pause.

"The Pie Hole!" The announcer yelled, excitedly! Olive jumped and screamed alerting Chuck to her position at the side of Ned. The two-team members ran up to the stage together holding hands while Chuck watched them. They both stood still while they were each given a sash (not unlike a beauty queen's sash) and one large golden trophy.

Chuck watched patiently until Ned pulled Olive into him in front of the entire crowd and kissed her. It was then that Chuck knew that her lack of love for Ned was not temporary. She felt nothing but happy for him at that moment, finally he had gotten what he wanted, a woman that he could love fully, and felt comfortable enough with olive to kiss her in front of the large room of people.

Chuck turned and walked out the door. Outside she found an employee who pointed her towards Olive and Ned's cabin. As she walked she dug in her purse for a pen and paper.


	10. Chapter 10

well, here is the final chapter.. (i think i might write a sequel but no promises.)

---

"And first place! The winners of the first annual Food-off are…" The announcer paused for dramatic effect as an anxious silence fell over the entire room. Ned and olive made eye contact as Olive squeezed his hand tighter.

"The Pie Hole!" Olive squealed loudly and jumped up and down as the roar of applause grew louder and Ned pulled her up onto the stage. She stood hand in hand with Ned as they were given bright red sashes, and a large golden trophy engraved with both Ned and Olive's names.

Once both team members had been given their sashes, Ned did something completely out of character. Caught up in the excitement of the moment, and feeling perfectly at ease with Olive Ned pulled her into him and kissed her before the entire crowd, a large cheer went up from the crowd when they broke away from each other, both red-faced and smiling. With that the band began to play and the pair wade their way to the dance floor where other couples had already began to dance.

"Well, partner…wanna dance?" olive asked Ned blushing as she turned to face him.

He nodded and closed the space between himself and her as he took her tiny waste in his hands. At first the dance was slow and awkward but the more comfortable the got, the more fun they began to have. Soon the music sped up and the dancing became livelier.

Ned spun Olive under his arm as she laughed, "Well, I guess counting your chickens paid off after all olive." He stated as she spun into his chest.

Olive looked up at him from her low vantage point. "I guess so, even though they still aren't chickens Ned, they're pies." She laughed again.

The couple continued dancing until the others began to make their way home. Soon the hall was filled with no more than six couples dancing and the band that now was now playing a soft melody, perfect for the slow dance Olive and Ned were now sharing. Olive stretched up onto her toes to look at Ned again.

"Do you wanna get going Ned? I'm actually really tired."

"Sure Olive, the end of this song we'll get going." Ned agreed pulling her back into him and enjoying the rest of this final dance.

Soon the song ended and both olive and Ned began to make their way to the stage were they collected their trophy as they were congratulated by each of the couples they passed and the on lonely looking drunk man who sat on the stage.

***

At the door to the cabin Ned handed Olive the heavy trophy while he unlocked the door and stood aside to let Olive in before him. He shut the door again and re-locked it but when he turned to face Olive again she was holding a yellow envelope in her hand.

Her face was that of confusion and shock, "Chuck?" she whispered as she sat down at the counter. "It says that it's from Chuck on the envelope."

Ned came to sit next to Olive just as surprised as she was. "Are you going to open it?"

"I think it might be just for you…" her voiced faded as she handed the letter to Ned, he opened it and read the heading aloud,

"To my friends Olive and Ned." He looked up to Olive, "It's for both of us."

"Will you read it?" she asked her head in her hands.

Ned nodded and continued, " _To my friends Olive and Ned, Congratulations on another win for the pie hole, and you really both are very skilled at what you do. I came today to see you Ned, I needed to know if I still felt the same love for you as I did when we were first reunited."_ Ned paused nervously, but with a glace at Olive was reassured and continued reading,

"_At first I felt terrible knowing that doubted out relationship, I never wanted to hurt you, but tonight when I saw how comfortable you were with olive I knew that if I left you would be alright."_ Ned took Olive's hand that was now lying on the counter before continuing,

"_Olive, at first I was jealous of the time you would be spending with Ned this weekend, the more I thought about it the more I realized how un-realistic Ned's and my relationship really was. Olive I have always known that you loved Ned, but when I saw you with him tonight, I realized how much you loved him, and how much he loved you in return." _Ned felt Olive squeeze his hand at this, but did not pause in his reading…

"_Most of all I want to let you both know that I think what you guys have is great, Yes I do wish that I could have had it with you Ned, but we both knew from the start that it was unrealistic. I'm going to try and find my dad, but I'll be back eventually, I hope to hear from you both, I want you to know that I love both of you, you're the best friends I have ever had… Love Chuck." _As Ned finished both realized that there were tears in the other's eyes, but a smile on the other's face.

"I do, you know." Olive said as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"What?" Ned asked taking her face in both of his hands.

"Love you." She stated plainly, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Olive, hey look at me." He cooed softly. Ned pulled her face a little closer to his own, and eventually made eye contact with her. "I love you too you know." He said smiling before pulling her in again and kissing her.

***

Ten hours later Olive and Ned arrived back at the pie hole where they were greeted by Emerson Cod, who desperately wanted a piece of the award winning pie.

"You two really aren't allowed to leave any more. I need a certain amount of pie in my life and when that amount isn't met, I…" He stopped talking when he noticed Ned's hand intertwined with Olive's.

Deciding to ignore the strange romantic workings of the pie hole staff Emerson continued talking, " So what are you going to make me?" he asked as Ned through on an apron, and Olive flipped over the _now open for business _sign. Things were back to normal at the pie hole. Kind of.


End file.
